


Skies Clear as Night

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is skywatching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies Clear as Night

The skies above the Ark's entrapping volcano were clear and darkly full of stars. The atmosphere muted their full beauty, but something could be said for the prismatic approach to filtering the stellar wavelengths.

Skyfire missed their song, though. He ached to be up away from the interference of the overwhelming air pressure, to be far enough from the primary in this system, just out in the quadrants where the harmony of stellar song could lull him away from the nightmare he had awakened within.

He almost wished he was still in the ice, unaware of anything but the belief that his partner would come, that he would be free in time, and all would be well.

He did not want to live in the chains of pain and sorrow all his existence, but he had not yet learned how to cast them off. He wore the Autobot symbol now, had chosen his side, and been marked for it, an emblazoned warning to the partner he had kept such faith in for so long to treat him as no more than an enemy.

Skyfire's optics chased from one star to the next, remapping the skies with a thought to updating his astrogation notes for the long period of time he had been away from his work. If this planet had evolved so much, what of other ones they had visited? He should go and see, mark out the systems that had found life and those that had not, then compare the conditions of each. Maybe he could determine what led to such manifestations as the improbable carbon-based life here or the more common, in his sectors, silicate formation. Maybe he could determine what condemned planets in the habitable zones to eternal solitude.

Any of these things would let him be what and who he was in his core, and yet...

… none of it would satisfy, when his partner would not be there to answer his questions, to share processing ability to suss out the mysteries. His partner would not be there to share discoveries, to chide him over his enthusiasm, or to get lost in his own pursuits, glowing with the vibrant energy that marked Starscream so uniquely.

The skies were so clear, leaving Skyfire to ache with an emptiness as vast as the distance between those stars.


End file.
